Viendo las estrellas
by Ashabi
Summary: [Traducción] Fionna y Cake están relajándose en casa hasta que Marshall llega levitando para pedirle una cita a cierta rubia.


_Viendo las estrellas_

_._

_._

_._

**Autor: **Mythika

**Traductor: **Ashabi

**Año de publicación original: **2018

* * *

**N/A: **Escuché que Hora de Aventura acabó y como alguien que alguna vez vio el programa ávidamente, la noticia me puso triste. Pensé que HDA sería un show que nunca acabaría, bastante parecido a los Simpson.

Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, sino habría más FioLee.

* * *

—Entonces… —La rubia dijo. —¿Quieres hacer algo?

La gata sentada junto a la joven en el sillón se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente por algunos instantes.

—Nop. —Finalmente contestó y volvió el cuerpo adelante.

—Hm.

El silencio se prolongó inmediatamente.

—¿No crees que deberíamos ir a dormir por ahora? —preguntó su peluda compañera. (1)

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué? —La otra replicó, mitad confundida, mitad aburrida. —Apenas son las diez.

—Hmm, ya.

—Hombre, actúas como todo una floja. —Una suave voz masculina dijo.

—Meh, todos necesitamos ser flojos a veces. —contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Después de algunos segundos abrieron los ojos de golpe y examinaron la habitación. La voz se rio. Entonces un hombre joven apareció de la nada, quien con un rápido movimiento se elevó hacia el sillón.

—Hey, Fionna. —saludó, jalando de su gorrito de orejas de conejo. —Hola, Cake. —Su mano sacudió la cabeza de Cake.

—¡Marshall Lee! —jadeó Fionna, casi saltando fuera del sofá. —¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí?

—Ah, quizá desde hace una hora, ¿supongo? —reflexionó él, flotando sobre su espalda. —Quería invitarte a salir y esas cosas.

Las mejillas de Fionna se colorearon de rojo mientras decía:

—¿Invitarme a salir?

Marshall sonrió y flotó detrás de ella.

—Sí, ¿quieres venir? Quiero mostrarte algo.

Cake se esponjó (2) y saltó entre la pareja.

—¡No te llevarás a mi muchacha en la noche!

El vampiro de cabello negro dejó escapar otra risa.

—¿Qué? —rio burlonamente. —¿Quieres impedirlo?

—Oh sí, ¡lo haré!

Él alzó una ceja ante esto y se giró hacia la otra chica.

—¿Haa, Fionna?

La aludida les dio una mirada extrañada ante su interacción.

—¿No pueden parar ustedes dos ya, por favor? —suspiró y chocó su palma contra su cara. Luego se arrodilló frente a su mejor amiga y hermana. —Puedo cuidarme sola, Cake.

El pelinegro sacó la lengua a la gata cuando escuchó a la rubia decir aquello.

—¡Detente, Marshall! —Fionna le ordenó, dándose cuenta de su burla al ver los ojos de la gata dilatarse por la ira.

Entonces ella suspiró y palmeó las piernas de la rubia.

—Está bien. Pero si él te patea como la última vez, le lanzaré algo a su trasero.

Fionna rio y se levantó.

—Sí, está bien.

Marshall le dio una mirada sorprendida y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—¡La devolveré a media noche! —dijo entre risas, sosteniendo la mano de la humana al saltar fuera de la ventana.

Tan pronto como estuvieron afuera, él se transformó en su forma de murciélago.

—¿A dónde vamos, Marshall?

—Cerca de mi casa hay un lugar genial para mirar las estrellas. Necesito mostrárselo a una chica tan buena como tú.

—¡Oh, sheesh (3)! —Fionna enrojeció.

Cuando llegaron al lugar él volvió a su apariencia humana y la asió de la cintura. Fionna se estremeció bajo su toque, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Rey Vampiro, quien sonrió.

—¡Woah, esto luce precioso Marshall! —chilló y trató de actuar casual al mirar alrededor.

Había árboles en un lado y la hierba estaba pareja e intacta de cualquier ser hasta ahora.

Marshall se rió.

—No has visto las estrellas todavía, tonta.

Ella infló sus mejillas.

—¡Pero incluso este lugar por sí mismo es maravilloso!

—Sí, sí.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y Fionna con rapidez se apartó de Marshall.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar? —preguntó ella, echando un vistazo en torno al lugar.

—Haaaah, ¿tal vez trescientos años?

Fionna se giró hacia él con ojos interrogantes.

—¿Y por qué me estás mostrando esto ahora?

Él voló junto a ella y volvió a aterrizar.

—Ah. —Se encogió de hombros. —Solo quería mostrártelo ahora. Es verano y las estrellas lucen hermosas desde aquí. ¿Ves?

Su brazo apuntó al cielo y los ojos de ella siguieron su movimiento. El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo cuando salieron de la casa del árbol, pero ahora claramente Fionna prestaba atención a la belleza del oscuro cielo nocturno. Éste estaba lleno de estrellas que le recordaban al azúcar por como brillaban en contraste con la oscuridad.

—Wow. —Tomó aire. —Es increíble.

El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho por su reacción.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

Ella levantó la mirada al cielo y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, la cual se ensanchaba mientras más admiraba las estrellas. Pero Marshall Lee no estaba disfrutando de verlas tanto como ella lo hacía, su felicidad se incrementaba por cada segundo en que la rubia permanecía junto a él, sonriendo.

* * *

(1)"The furry one asked" lo puse como "peluda compañera" pues "la peluda" (así como siento que se traduciría literal) suena mal.

(2) "Blow herself up", "Blow up" tiene distintas interpretaciones relacionadas a explotar e inflarse, así que siendo Cake un gato sería lógico pensar "esponjarse".

(3) "Shees" se usa, según google, para mostrar incredulidad. Fionna no cree ser tan niña buena como él dice.

* * *

**N/A: **Hace poco empecé a preocuparme menos por ser tímida y subir más cosas mías. Seguramente hay algunos errores gramaticales porque el inglés es mi tercera lengua y no soy maestra de idiomas. Dime si encontraste algunos errores y… ¡Mantente aventurero!

**N/T: **Cuando leí esta viñeta tan tierna, mi corazón se encogió con el párrafo final, fue tan cute y pensé que sería bello compartirlo con el fandom. Publiqué hace poco otra traducción FioLee (totalmente una antítesis, con lemon del sucio viendo esto tan fluff) y pues si gustan échenle un vistazo. Y como Mythika dice, si notan un error, díganlo, mi inglés aún no es muy bueno jaja. Si les gustó, no olviden también irle a dar amor a la autora original.

Mythika, thank you so much!


End file.
